


The Goddess

by milksalamander



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Rome flirts and Ancient Egypt doesn't care, She's also really cryptic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment that he saw her, Rome knew that he loved his Goddess. A re-edited version of a one shot from my fanfiction.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess

From the moment she caught his eye, Rome knew that he simply must have her.

He was told that Alexandria held many fasinating and beautiful sights, but never did he think that was applicable to the women.

" _Hercle!_ " He cried out to her, "Have I gone mad from the sun or has a goddess truly appeared before me?"

The woman turned towards him, denying him any further response. But he had gained her attention and that was all the mattered in the end, was it not?

Rome continued, "Tell me Goddess, has Venus ever thrown herself at your feet to worship your beauty?"

The corners of her lips curled into a smirk, "To hear such words come from a Roman's tongue is shocking. What is the reason for such blasphemy?"

Finally. He thought. She speaks.

"Why, it is you who brings forth such words." Rome smiled in a rather charming way, " _Mea columba_ , what can I do to make you mine?"

"Aren't you the one they call Rome?" She seem generally uninterested in his smile and flowery words, her smirk fading. The woman crossed her arms and Rome could not stop his eyes from following them to where they settled. He noticed the the garment she wore was thin and showed the shadow of her curves, leaving much to be desired.

And, oh, did Rome desire.

"I am. And how would you come to know that?" he asked.

Her smirk returned, "I know many things about you and your people."

"Do you? What should I call you then, O Knower of Everything?" Rome took her hand and was surprised to find her face blank once again when he kissed it.  
"I have many names."

"Then tell me them all and I will remember each and every one."

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Translations:  
> Hercle!- By Hercules!  
> Mea colomba- My dove


End file.
